Mordin Solus: Salarian Doctor
by HighCharity79
Summary: A Story about the origins of one of my favorite characters in Mass Effect, Mordin Solus.


A Start of a Story about the Past of Mordin Solus. I do not own Mass Effect or Bioware. Please Enjoy and say whatever you wish, I can take it.

Mordin Solus: Salarian Doctor

Chapter One: Salamander People

A human by the name of George crashed landed on the planet Sur'Kesh, the home world of the amphibian species known as the Salarians. For hundreds of years they had been in complete isolation, but then, when they took to the stars, they found the Citadel, formed an alliance with the Asari, and created a great empire known as Citadel Space. The planet was basically one big swamp, and after the majority of Salarians left to go colonize new worlds, and the Citadel. The world was mostly populated by farmers and hunters; trapped in the old ways of life.

The human had built his own custom made space ship, he had built his own drive core, stolen it from Alliance tech engineers, and used it in the Relay. But it was a run that had no coordinates, and the ship landed itself somewhere in the Salarian Home system. There, he landed his ship, almost out of fuel, on the planet's surface. The Salarians there were in awe.

The queen of the Salarian Province Nermon, said, "This human as that is what he calls himself has great knowledge, the Asari and the Turians have met them, and while they have not yet called together them to become one of the Citadel community, we will trust this one."

The man was grateful, and he joined the science guild, one of the greater guilds on the planet Sur'Kesh. And then, he was fated to become the mentor of one who would lead his way to greatness, save the galaxy, one named Mordin Solus.

The boy was one of a clutch of eggs under the Solus clan, one's whose reproductive contract was between Clan Solus, Sur'Kesh Solus, (name shortened) and Sur'Kesh Ledra.

The boy started out like all normal Salarian children. The lives of Salarians were very short, with the oldest ever having lived to be only 48 years old. The average was 40, and by the time they were one, they were already grown to full size, but still immature in their ways. Being a Salarian was not that hard of a life, there were few struggles left in Salarian society, few challenges left and most of their new present day life was spent learning, inventing new technology, or preparing for military service in the STG. The specters of the Salarian Empire. The STG were legends, spies who had defeated enemies in secrecy, and they were also the ears and eyes of the councils, as the specters were the fists.

His predominant colors were white with a tan outline, a sign that he was one of the Sur'Kesh salarians, each Salarian took on the radiation from the sun, and it made the color of their skin pigment different. Some Salarians were green, others slightly blue, and the ones on Sur'Kesh were red and white, although some were all red or all white, and the queens were red, white and sometimes both with two black stripes on their neck and face.

Mordin's technical ability was great. The first few years of school, were great. He looked at the formulas and math on the chalkboard with interest, his eyes were wide. The others could not compete with him.

And so the story of how he came to be Salarian savior of the galaxy begins on a warm summer day. It was graduation day. Walking down the aisle, in the graduation uniform of bright pink, the Queen, one of the ones who had complete authority over all policies in Salarian life, sat on a throne made of gold. He approached her, with the other students, and bowed his head low. The Salarian queen then said, "Students. You have graduated with high honor. You will take what you learned. Some will go on to greatness in the stars, serving in duty on the Citadel, or on the other sister worlds, and some of you will stay here, honoring the ancestors by keeping our society clean and full of intelligence, but some of you could be the ones who shape the future of the entire galaxy. I wish good luck to you all, you will become what the galaxy needs you to be and you what you want it to be."

After the reception, cakes were eaten, and small lizards were barbecued at the houses of the Solus and Ledra families. Mordin wasn't paying attention, he was running a program on his Omni tool. Salarians rarely relaxed or had leisure, their speed made sure they continued doing work, however, the special occasion had some of them simply eating food quickly, until all of them would be sick to their stomach. And in the corner, Mordin's father was speaking to the spokesman of Clan Bahut.

"Oh yes, he has good genes Solus, I think he would make an excellent mate for my daughter if not Shaia Bahut, maybe Nara Bahut."

"Yes, let us go over the arrangements in my quarters, my lawyer can quickly make a reproductive contract."

Mordin watched as they walked away, he was only 7 years old but he already was being put into a reproductive contract so that his families standing could be increased. His skill with omni tool and science was great, and he was sure the Bahut had contacts on some of the colonies that could use him; getting him a job.

But at the same time he didn't want to get married yet. He wanted to explore, he wanted to research. In his mind, he wanted to be an STG. But his father did not like them. Did not like there lack of honor in battle. He had said that he would not support him if he left and joined their guild. And now he was done with technician's school. So now he was stuck on Sur'kesh, his future being decided for him.

Or so he thought.

The man known as George walked into the room. He had been looking for an apprentice. For a purpose that would be clear to Mordin in another decade. He walked up to Mordin and said, "Name's George, you are Solus are you not?"

"Many Solus's here. Father Solus. Mother Solus. What you see here is Mordin Solus. What do you want with him, I mean me?"

"You talk pretty fast, but I have gotten used to that, now can you work fast?"

" I work efficient, enough that the quality is acceptable and always at standard."

"I need you, I can see that you are not happy being just a simple tech."

"How would you guess that?"

"Just a look at you can tell me you want to achieve greatness. I can help."

"Barely know you. Why offer?"

"I want talent, I'm going to the Citadel, for a job of sorts, and I need a tech with your skills. It pays well."

"What is job?"

"Lab work, for a private employer."

"I see, and assuming cost of moving is covered?"

"Yes, you will also get a lab, and a subject of interest."

"What subject?"  
>"I can't tell you to much, my employer can tell you more, but we have a piece of AI technology that we would like to find out if we can…utilize it."<p>

"AI technology? That's illegal. Citadel Conventions forbid it, will not break law."

"Oh yes, but if you do it, I can get you a spot for STG recruitment, have a contact named Kirrahe."

"What? STG?"

"Yes, besides are work is mostly legal, just not the subject."

"Uh…"

"Listen…think about it, if you decide it, call me on my omni tool and I can get you off world, just think about it, big risk..but the prize.."

The man left the party, and left Mordin thinking.

The next morning, when the Solus's were at the breakfast table, he walked up and told his father what the man told him and said, "So, should I stay here, risk career and fame, or go with George."

The father blinked and said, "Mordin, if you want greatness then by all means go, but you will find that George is a man that will test your patience, he will not let you go easily, he is a manipulator, and anything he is doing with AI technology is something that you can not guess or predict. But go if you want to see the galaxy, I'm not going to stop you."

Surprised by what his father said he said, "Thank you, Father, will not fail you, will make proud."

"We'll see."

That day he contacted George, and got on the shuttle _Vibrant Express, _to go to the Citadel. "I'm glad you decided to come my friend, now to greater things," He put up a glass to toast, and Mordin responded in kind. This was the start of something great.


End file.
